It is often the case that parents desire to understand their children's television viewing, movie viewing, video game playing, and other multimedia habits. It is well known that some multimedia presentations, whether music on a CD, a movie on DVD, various television channels, etc., can contain language and explicit content not suitable or desired by certain audiences. Thus, it would be useful for a parent to know how many total hours of programming their son has watched, or what channels their daughter most frequently selects, what video game titles their son has played, and what DVD titles their daughter plays. Such information would be especially useful for parents with teenage children that may be left at home for periods of time without parental supervision. With knowledge of their children's television viewing and other multimedia habits, parents could restrict or prohibit some viewing, encourage other viewing, and generally more effectively and accurately manage their children's multimedia entertainment. Currently, however, an easy an efficient way to obtain such information is not known to exist.